


Fantasy World of Tiny Things

by hesterbyrde



Series: Wings Where We Had Shoulders [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Mild Angst, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesterbyrde/pseuds/hesterbyrde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dog hesitated in the door, her small dark eyes looking Will over very carefully. He immediately dropped to the floor, sitting cross legged and extending one hand. She nosed at his fingers, all the while her eyes were glued to his face. She worked her way up his arm, no doubt smelling every member of his family as she went, until she arrived in his lap licking gently at his stubbled chin.</p><p>“Well, that didn’t take long.” Beverly snarked from the doorway. “And here they told me she would be shy with strangers.”</p><p>“What’s her name?” Will asked, scruffing the dog’s ears as she lay down in his lap.</p><p>“Peanut Butter.” she replied. “I call her Peanut for short.”</p><p>“You named her?”</p><p>“Alana named her actually. Apparently, according to her you’re supposed to name your dogs after their favorite food?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy World of Tiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all! I come with more Katz/Graham smut for all the good boys and girls.
> 
> This is very NSFW, and takes place during 1x04 - Oeuf. There are mild spoilers for the episode, but not much else after.
> 
> The title is taken from the Willard Wigan quote, "At home, when the heating pipes made noises, I imagined a tiny person was in there skipping with a rope. The fantasy world of tiny things became my escape."

Beverly checked her watch as Price went over the ballistics results from the Frist murders. She hadn’t had a cup of coffee in over four hours which by rights should have her passed out on the floor. And God fucking knew when the last time was that Will Graham ate or drank anything. When Price was finished, she volunteered to ferry the news over to Will, stopping first to make a fresh pot of coffee in the break room.

She found Will in the lecture hall, his scruffy face lit by the harsh glare of his computer screen. The first thing she noticed was he wasn’t wearing his glasses. His armor, she had learned from watching him interact with Jack and the other people in the lab. She paused to take the image in. Will totally relaxed… or as relaxed as he ever was. Not content certainly, but just not fronting or masking. He looked mournful and exhausted. But harrowingly focused. She almost didn’t want to know what he was looking at on his computer. More sad, lost children probably. Beverly couldn’t look at the pictures for long without it making her want to go suck on a Paxil. She could only imagine what he was going through.

“Ever heard of Willard Wigan?” She asked, pacing a little closer. Will barely registered that she had spoken, or even that she had entered the room. “He’s this artist that does micro sculptures. Like putting the Obamas in the eye of a needle. He’s so focused that he can work between beats of his heart. I guess archers do the same thing.” She set down the coffee she’d brought him with an audible click on the desk.

Will still didn’t look up. Only made a small noise that might have been a thank you for the coffee or an acknowledgement of the conversation.

“What are you looking at?” She asked, coming around the desk. The fact that he hadn’t jumped, or closed his laptop, or any other sort of diversionary behavior made her wonder if perhaps he was learning to trust her.

“Both these kids are small.” He replied, leaning back so she could see the missing persons reports on his screen. “Underweight for their age.”

“You think there’s a connection?” She asked, cocking her head as she scanned them.

Will scruffed a hand over his face, scrunching his eyes as if he had a headache. “I’m thinking possible ADHD diagnoses for both boys. Ritalin... Focalin... any medication containing methylphenidate can affect appetite and slow long term growth in kids.”

“Another thing about Willard Wigan.” Beverly turned and perched on the desk. “He had a lonely childhood. He used his tiny sculptures as an escape.”

A look of strangled and confused panic washed over Will’s features. “Who’s Willard Wigan?”

Beverly knew that look. She’d seen it on Will’s face before, and more importantly she’d seen it on other people who had trouble with social interaction and masked it through practiced behavior. He knew he had missed something and he had no idea what it was or how he should react. She had to fight for all she was worth to keep from shaking her head. Or worse, smiling at him in pity. 

She opted instead to conceal her concern with business. “Price got a hit on the ballistics matching program he’s been running on the two family murders. The bullet that put Mrs. Frist out of her misery matches three used in a murder in Bangor, Maine a year ago. Mother of a thirteen year old boy shot to death with her own gun.”

“Thirteen year old milk carton material.” Will answered, actually daring a look at her face.

“Looks like. He went missing around just before his mother was shot.” She answered. “Crawford is having them pull the missing person’s case now, and Dr. Bloom is going to go over it with us in the morning.”

Will started to get to his feet. “Shouldn’t we be-” 

“Jack’s sending us home to get some rest.” Beverly said stepping between him and the door. “We’ve got a briefing at 7am tomorrow.”

“What time is it now?” He asked, eyes darting over to the clock on the classroom wall before he remembered it was still broken.

“Almost 11pm.”

WIll shook his head, scruffing his hand over his eyes again as he closed his laptop. “It’s an hour to my place and an hour back. I might as well stay here.”

“But it’s twenty minutes to my place. Thirty if we stop for excellent Thai food, which we are.”

“No, Beverly, it’s fine-”

“No. I owe you. And I insist. My couch is way more comfortable. And, I’m sure you’d like to know that I now am the proud owner of a dog!” She tossed his coat to him.

He blinked in surprise. “You got a dog?”

“Yep!” She tossed the word over her shoulder as he scrambled after her. “And it’s all your fault.”

“What kind?”

“You’ll have to come home with me to see.” She cut him a wicked grin.

“You’re baiting me to your house with a dog.” 

“And Thai food.” she added. “And the pleasure of my company.”

“You don’t even know if I like Thai food.” Will replied jogging to catch up with her as she turned the corner.

“You would have already said if you didn’t.” Beverly grinned. “And I know you like me, so at least two out of three ain’t bad.”

Will smiled before he could catch himself. “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” she shrugged. “Come on.”

***

The Thai food certainly smelled excellent as they juggled the bags of tiny boxes into the apartment. The thin sound of a small dog barking greeted them as soon as the key was in the lock.

“You can set those on the counter. I need to let slip the dog of war.”

“You keep her crated?”

“Just until she’s housetrained.” Beverly called over her shoulder. “She’s barely been here a week and I’m already not getting the deposit back.”

A moment later there was the scuffle of small feet heralding the arrival of a small long haired dog the color of summer wheat. She was clearly several months old, but there was a lot of puppy left in her floppy ears and her big fluffy feet. The dog hesitated in the door, her small dark eyes looking Will over very carefully. He immediately dropped to the floor, sitting cross legged and extending one hand. She nosed at his fingers, all the while her eyes were glued to his face. She worked her way up his arm, no doubt smelling every member of his family as she went, until she arrived in his lap licking gently at his stubbled chin.

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Beverly snarked from the doorway. “And here they told me she would be shy with strangers.”

“What’s her name?” Will asked, scruffing the dog’s ears as she lay down in his lap.

“Peanut Butter.” she replied. “I call her Peanut for short.”

“You named her?”

“Alana named her actually. Apparently, according to her you’re supposed to name your dogs after their favorite food?”

Will’s brow creased in a good natured frown, but he said nothing.

Beverly weighed the situation for a moment, watching Will’s rapt attention to her dog. Ultimately she didn’t have the heart to make him get up, so she joined him on the ground, cartons of food in hand.

“Thanks.” Will said as she passed him his rice.

“Don’t mention it.” she replied. “You look comfortable.”

“I think Peanut is the one that’s comfortable.” He nodded to the dog, who was sprawled out across his folded legs. “Part corgi?”

“Half corgi, half golden retriever.” Beverly answered through a mouthful of noodles, which she hastily swallowed. “Apparently, a randy and very ambitious corgi got into a pedigreed breeder’s pen. He brought all the puppies to the pound.”

“How many?”

“Four. I got the last one, don’t worry.”

Will hummed noncommittally around a mouthful of rice.

They ate in silence for awhile, aside from Peanut’s whining whenever she wanted a scratch between bites. 

“Thanks for letting me crash, Beverly.” Will finally said, almost too softly to be heard over the compressor in the refrigerator.

She shook her head and gave her chopsticks a wave before digging out the last noodle. “No problem, man. Mi casa, su casa. Except the dog. The dog sleeps in the crate until she learns how not to pee on the floor in the night.” She stood creakily to her feet and tossed her carton. “I should take her out before I go shower.”

Will frowned, passing her his empty container. “No, I can walk her. You go shower. I’ll earn my keep.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

“Of course you do.” She laughed. “Alright fine, but I’m warning you. Take off with my dog, and there will be hell to pay.”

“Hey you’re the one always threatening to kidnap my dogs.” he retorted as she went to retrieve Peanut’s leash. “I think your guilty conscience is showing through.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she said with a mock haughtiness.

“Besides. Winston would like her, but Winston likes everyone. Cinnamon and Donut would throw a fit though.” 

“The fact that that’s all that’s stopping you isn’t comforting, Graham.”

***

With walks and showers taken care of, they both changed for bed. Beverly was a little shocked that Will was planning to sleep in only his undershirt and boxers, but then again, he hadn’t brought a change of clothes...

“I’ve got the alarm set to wake me at 6am.” she told him, having to extend quite a considerable amount of effort to keep her eyes averted. “So we can sneak a few hours at least. The couch folds out… unless you’d rather…”

“I was going to ask, actually.” Will cut in, his voice soft as he stared down at his bare feet.

His candid forwardness made Beverly pull up short. “Yeah. Yeah of course.”

“And don’t put Peanut up. I’ll take her out if she needs to go.”

“Okay.” Beverly nodded, still a little stunned. “Okay.” she finally shook herself free of the shock and beckoned him into her room. They settled between the sheets in the dark, with only the light of her alarm clock to illuminate them. “I’ve got a wave machine. Do you mind if I use it?”

“A wave machine?”

“It’s… one of those white noise things. I grew up sleeping in a room with a huge noisy ceiling fan so I can’t sleep without some background noise.”

“How did you sleep at my house?”

“Insects sounds. And two orgasms.” she replied with a wry smile. 

“So you have nightmares too?”

“No, I just have trouble staying asleep if I hear every little creak in the house.”

“Oh.” He nodded, his eyes distant. “Yeah… yeah put it on.”

Beverly rolled over and hit a few buttons. The soft sounds of a stream burbling over rocks filled the dark room. “I like this one. It’s soothing.”

“No wonder your dog pees on the floor.” Will snarked, earning himself a sharp whap with the pillow. “I like it…” he said softly after they’d both settled. “It sounds a bit like the stream out in Wolf Trap. I wish I could hear it from my house.”

Beverly bit her lip as she hesitated to ask the next question. “Nothing helps your nightmares?”

“Other than not doing the work? No, not really.” Will answered, jamming his pillow tighter into the crook of his neck.

“Want me to wake you if…”

“Yeah… please. That’d be good.” he said quickly. “And… sorry in advance.”

“No worries, Will.” she leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. He made a small sound at the back of his throat and took her face between his hands. Will kissed her, full on the mouth. His lips were dry and hot against hers. The “good night” Beverly had prepared to say died when his tongue slid over hers.

They both stayed suspended there, her dark hair cascading over his fingers as he caressed her face. “I shouldn’t ask for this.” he muttered. Staring up at her out of the darkness he looked fevered and a little wild. 

“Does it help?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” he answered. “I just… I’m here?”

Her mouth pulled into a warm smile with more than a mischievous little twinkle. “Me too.” She leaned in for another kiss, parting his lips with her clever tongue as his hands found their way under her shirt. He tossed it to the floor, his hands quickly returning to palm at her breasts.

He gave a little gasp as the shirt came free, his eyes sliding over her body. “I didn’t… look at you before. I mean… you were dressed.”

Beverly gave a toss of her hair so that it no longer shaded her figure from Will’s eyes. His pupils dilated as he sucked in a breath before his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. She cried out, half in shock and half in pleasure as he sucked the delicate skin into his mouth, worrying at it with his teeth, though he never applied enough pressure to leave a mark.

She could feel him holding back. Feel the brittle edge of his self control alongside the rake of his teeth across her skin. Beverly kissed her way down his chest, feeling the flush of his overheated skin through the thin cotton t-shirt. Will collapsed back against the pillows as she neared the arch of his hipbones, nibbling at the exposed skin there as she cupped his swelling cock in the palm of her hand.

“Ah, fuck, Beverly are you-” a ragged gasp cut him off as she kissed the wet patch spreading on his boxers. “You… you don’t have to.”

Beverly smiled against the stretched fabric. He’d moved his hand to clutch at her hair on the nape of her neck, and that certainly argued with his gentlemanly insistence. Rather than answer, she sucked him through the fabric, mouthing around his length and feeling him twitch and shudder in response.

“Yes, but can I?” she asked, grinning up at him.

He gave a jerky nod, falling back against the pillows again. “God, please but… go easy. I won’t… I’ll embarrass myself otherwise.”

She pulled his cock loose from his underwear and gave it one loose stroke, making a thin bead of precome ooze slowly down his length. She licked it up with eager, showy gusto, feeling his hand tighten in her hair before he caught himself and resumed his charade of carding his fingers through the strands.

Beverly wet her lips with a sumptuous lick, and then sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, rolling it over her tongue as if it were her favorite candy. Will let out a harsh groan, his free hand flying up to grip her shoulder. His callused fingers kneaded her muscles, pulling and restraining all in one desperate and indecisive motion.

She pulled off, licking her swollen lips and looking up at him through her lashes. “I thought you wanted me to go slow?”

“Fuck… fuck I do, but… You feel good Beverly.”

She settled herself more comfortably on her elbows, so that his cock jerked and twitched just a few inches from her lips. Her breath ghosted across his length making him twist and writhe, and causing his cockhead dribble even more precome onto his stomach. “Then relax. Relax, Will.” she insisted, watching with no small amount of gratification as he dropped back against the pillows.

“I just… it’s hard to turn my brain off.” He grunted.

“Then don’t.” She advised, licking him slowly from root to tip. “Tell me how you think I want it.”

Another pitifully pleasured sound wound its way out of Will’s throat. “Beverly… I...I try not to… I don’t…”

“No consequences here, Will.” She assured him, nuzzling against the hollow of his hip. “This is harmless. I promise. I’m harmless.”

He stared down at her, his face stricken as it had been before when he didn’t understand why she was suddenly talking about Willard Wigan. Then he nodded slowly, falling back against the sheets and pulling her close.

His cock slid past her teeth again as he began to talk. His voice was rough and his words uneven as his breath hitched each time she hollowed her cheeks around his pulsing length.

“I think… you want to be on top this time. Not because you like control, but because you see this as a gift shared between friends. You… you want to feel me hold you. Maybe even hold on to you.” He gripped her neck tightly as she swallowed around him. “You want to make a show of yourself. Not for the usual reasons. You like the lack of inhibitions that I grant. I can see everything anyway, so… oh God, so why bother hiding?”

Beverly hummed around his cock, and then pulled off with an obscene, wet sound. “And what would I be hiding?” she asked, her voice a little ragged from lust and exertion.

Will’s face cut with a wicked smile that she’d never seen on him before, and it made lust coil hot and low in her belly. “You’re hiding that you actually want it from behind with my hands in your hair.”

She reflected the roguish grin back to him with no small amount of surprise. “Okay, I have to know. How did you know?”

“Are you seriously not aware of how much you push into my grip?”

“I guess not.”

“If you weren’t into it, that would be a huge turn off. That’s why I try to stop myself.”

“Then don’t.”

“I won’t. Hands and knees, please?”

“Fuck, gladly. Condoms are in the bedside drawer.”

“I figured. And thanks.” Will replied, as he half rolled to retrieve them.

As Beverly stripped out of the rest of her pajamas, Will only bothered with removing his boxers. She presented herself for him like a preening pornstar, but only to make him laugh. Which he actually did as he rolled on the condom and pulled her back onto his lap. His erection rose thick and proud between her legs, pressing rather insistently against her flushed pussy. His hand found its way between her legs and he began circling her clit with two fingers as he held her body back against him with his free arm. He felt scalding hot and solid as he pressed himself against her back.

Beverly arched back against him, sinking her hand into his dark curls as she angled back for a kiss. She moaned wantonly into his open mouth as he worked her. Already, she could feel the first flames of her arousal kindling low in her hips. Before she could really get going, he pitched them both forward, and she caught herself on the mattress. Then he pulled her back onto his length in a single uninterrupted thrust.

Her back bowed and her hands fisted in the sheets until her tendons and knuckles stood out under her skin. The noise that tore itself from Will’s throat when he’d entered her was positively feral, and she couldn’t help but sneak a look back at him. His head had lolled back even as his hands gripped her ass so tightly she thought he might leave a bruise. Just a brief second of pure ecstatic relaxation before he opened his eyes and caught her watching.

She smirked at him, wiggling her hips and making him hiss between his teeth. “Isn’t there some hair-pulling that’s supposed to be happening?” she asked, biting her lip.

Will returned her smile as he bent over her, his teeth scraping lightly over her shoulder blade. He slid his hand up her back and into her hair, making Beverly actually believe for a brief second that he really was going to grab her by the hair. But instead, his grip settled on the nape of her neck, right where it joined her shoulder. Then his other hand adjusted on her hip and he began thrusting in earnest.

His pace wasn’t fast, but the angle and force were both relentless. Each thrust should have had her teeth knocking together, but for the fact that he braced her for each one with a hand on her neck and the other digging into the ample curve of her hip. He was noisier this time, she couldn’t help but noticing. And rougher, though that was likely entirely her doing. 

Languid, tingling fire began to spread through Beverly’s limbs as each pounding thrust pushed her closer to the shining precipice of her climax. She was going to come quicker than she had thought. Will found the perfect angle every time he slammed her back onto his cock, and his hands gripping her the way they were… it felt anchoring. Grounding. It wasn’t what she asked for, but it was exactly how she wanted it. But of course Will Graham knew that. He could read it in every arch and moan, even if she didn’t know how to properly ask for it...

She could get used to this.

It was the last coherent thought she had before her mind and body were swept up in a brilliant, sizzling orgasm. She was only dimly aware that Will's hand had twisted to seize the roots of her hair as he spilled himself into her with a strangled shout. He almost pitched forward on top of her but caught himself on her shoulder. They both eased down on to the mattress panting like race horses.

Beverly opened her eyes after Will had tossed the condom and settled back in the bed next to her. He was an inconsistent silhouette against the light from the flickering streetlamp outside. She reached up and laced their hands together on the pillow in a lazy grip. 

“I can’t see your face, so I don’t know if you’re happy.” Beverly said, pillowing her head on her elbow.

“Do most people smile after sex?” Will asked. “I’ve never felt particularly inclined. Would you like me to?”

“Not if you don’t feel like it.” she answered. “I’m just glad you didn’t turn your back on me again.”

“Like you said… you’re not a threat. Harmless...”

“A lot of things must be a threat to you.”

“Most things.” he all but whispered.

A heavy silence stretched between them like a shadow at twilight. Then Will was burrowing under Beverly’s arms, his forehead resting on her shoulder. Neither of them spoke, and soon their breathing evened out and sleep came for them both.

***

Will dreamed that night, but it wasn’t a nightmare. He saw the stag again, its black, feathered coat gleaming in the late afternoon sun as it frolicked with the boys. The boys who had gone missing and run off to Neverland. The creature behaved more like a dog than a deer, crouching down on its front hooves and dodging as soon as they ran near. Circling and herding them, keeping the wild, reckless children in a tight knot as they played. It turned its great, crowned head when it felt Will watching, its eyes liquid black shining brightly. Will felt himself smile. He wanted to join them. To be a lost boy too...

***  
The first tendrils of misty gray dawn roused Beverly from a very deep slumber. She rolled over to see Peanut sprawled out on Will’s chest, soaking up ear scratches and softly murmured praise.

“You whore.” she mumbled reaching up to run a hand through the dog’s silky fur.

“Who? Me or Peanut?” Will asked, bunching up the dog’s face and kissing her on the nose.

“Both, now that you mention it.” She answered, scooting over to join them. She was surprised when Will curled an arm around her to draw her even closer. 

“What can I say? I think she likes me.” Will replied, laying a soft kiss on Beverly’s hairline. “She should meet Winston. Whaddya say, Peanut? Field trip? You’ll like my house.”

Beverly’s face darkened, even as she savored the rare, unsolicited affection. “I see where this is going. Steal my dog, and they’ll never find you, Graham.”

“Well if I can’t have your dog, can I at least trouble you for coffee?”

“That I have in spades. Give me a minute and I’ll get it started.” Beverly kissed him quickly and rolled out of bed, scratching a hand through her thoroughly mussed hair as she went.

***


End file.
